Kairi Gets The Royal Treatment
by Woody K
Summary: After Kingdom Hearts 3, Kairi joins the Princesses of Heart for relaxation in the form of a much needed communal shower. Request from AlphaOmega1234.


After the events of Kingdom Hearts 3, Kairi decided to take a communal shower with a group of Disney girls including her fellow princesses of heart, Rapunzel, Anna and Elsa. They needed some time to clear their minds and relax a little now that Xehanort had been defeated by Sora.

The group of girls in that communal shower located somewhere in the Internet currently had Snow White, Belle, Aurora and Rapunzel wash each other with shampoo and soap standing up under the warm spray of the shower while Cinderella, Jasmine, Anna and Elsa were sitting down and having fun playing with each other both joyfully and sexually. The group of girls knew they could also do some love making in that big communal shower room too. The showers were divided by granite stall walls, each stall with three shower heads. They were all naked and letting the hot water flow. A brief cloud of steam and the sounds of trickling water greeted them as she stepped into the three jets and let the hot water pour over their slender frames.

Kairi joined them a moment later. She walked in on all of the naked girls basking for a few moments in the cascading water, brushing their arms and legs clean. Kairi reached to the tap and turned down the force of the showers to dim the roar of the water and allow her to talk with Anna and Elsa, who were in the central shower and saw Kairi's mischievous smile, her pearly white teeth and flawless face.

All of the princesses had a hot body with supermodel looks. The water was streaming down the tiled floor and down the drainage canal. Kairi founded herself sandwiched between Anna and Elsa as she sat on her butt and they all let the hot water flow over their nude bodies, washing away any dirt and warming their chilled flesh. As the water coursed over them, Kairi giggled as Anna kissed her lips and Elsa kissed the back of Kairi's neck, "Well, I guess if I was a lesbian, I'd go for someone like you along with other princesses of heart."

Anna and Elsa's bodies were gorgeous and a slight sense of envy swept Kairi as she felt strangely drawn to examining their figures. Kairi liked to be naked in front them all as the water flowed down her shoulders and over her perky breasts, across her taught stomach and between her sculpted thighs. The sister from Arendelle weren't shocked to see Kairi had shaved off her pubic hair. Most of the girls, including herself, were fanatical about shaving. Anna pondered, "So, you'd go for us, that's something to be proud of, I guess."

Elsa asked, "Have you ever thought about being with another girl before?"

Kairi replied, "It has crossed my mind a few times."

Anna and Elsa went back to running her fingers through her wet hair. Kairi again felt drawn to them as she looked up and down their figures, Kairi was quite open about her sexuality. She enjoyed being bisexual although few would have seen her with another woman and certainly no one at Destiny Islands would have known.

The other princesses smiled while watching them, their levels of arousal caused them all to have their hands gently stroking down their own sides and over their thighs. The blissful warm water poured over their heads, blocking out any outside sound for the moment. Kairi felt Anna and Elsa each insert one finger into her vagina. They could sense Kairi's orgasm approaching as Kairi moaned, "I can't hold it in."

They both whispered, "Then let it go."

Before they knew it, cum fired out of her private pink cavern like lava out of a volcano. Her white liquid mixed with the shower water as her cum was flushed down the drain. Once it was all gone, Cinderella and Jasmine invited Kairi to have her way with them, Cinderella asked her, "You've thought about being with another girl before?"

"Mmmm, yeah, but I've also gone a bit further than thinking about it…"

Jasmine said, "Just like with Anna and Elsa."

Kairi was looking directly into both magnificent pairs of eyes as she said to them, "I actually fooled around with girls before."

Her confession surprised them, but for some reason, it didn't seem out of character to them. Cinderella, Jasmine and by extension, the other princesses had heard from second hand sources that Kairi was a very sexual person, Jasmine asked, "What was it like?"

"It was really nice…different, but nice and really sensual too."

Cinderella questioned Kairi, "You didn't feel uncomfortable?"

They were diligently taking in everything Kairi said. That sense of arousal was becoming more noticeable to her as she fought to keep it under wraps, "On the contrary, even though I essentially did it the first time to see what it was like, and the second time I did it purely to get off, it was a really pleasurable experience. It's like you can just relax and be yourself with another woman, there is no sense of expectation like when you're with a guy."

They could feel a familiar stirring in her loins and both asked, "You wanna kiss another girl?"

Kairi leaned forward closing her eyes and planted a soft kiss on Cinderella's wet lips, then Jasmine's. Kairi asked them, "What do you think?"

All three could feel tingling in their breasts and crotches, the whole situation was such a turn on, they both replied in unison, "That was nice."

Kairi leaned in again and kissed them both a second time, this time holding the embrace longer. They all smiled at each other as the warm water poured over their naked bodies as she invited, "Do you two want to…"

Her raised eyebrows and warm smile was all they needed to decipher what she was implying. Cinderella hugged Kairi and planted a light kiss on Kairi's lips in reply, Jasmine hugged Kairi from behind and kissed the back of her neck.

Meanwhile in the adjoining shower, Snow White, Belle, Aurora and Rapunzel were leaning back against the wall which separated them from the others. They could hear the unmistakable sound of people kissing and from what they overheard, it appeared the girls were getting frisky with her.

The thought of how hot it would be to watch Kairi, Cinderella and Jasmine get it on tempted them to look for a way of viewing them. It was an innate voyeuristic desire within them which aroused their body. A yearning to be touched spread through them as if something was in the air. They let her muscles go lax and closed their eyes, listening to the girls kiss softly and their sensual breathing. Snow White, Belle, Aurora and Rapunzel eased their hands down their own tummies, applying firm pressure as they traced a path to their moist love canals.

Snow White, Belle, Aurora and Rapunzel sighed as their hand ran over their mounds, moaning ever so gently as their fingers made contact with the soft flesh of their inner thighs. They eased her legs apart, balancing their shoulder blades against the wall and let their hand explore their sensitive crotches.

In the communal shower, Kairi was now in the middle of a tight embrace. The three nudies and their wet bodies meeting for the first time as Cinderella and Jasmine held Kairi by the hips and kissed her passionately, Cinderella's tongue intermingling with Kairi's as they probed each others moist mouths. The adoring touch from Jasmine groping her butt and fingering her was gradually driving her to another orgasm. They both wrapped their hands around Kairi's waist, their beautiful bodies making Kairi feel hotter than before. The water which ran between their bodies and Cinderella fingering her now was increasing Kairi's pleasure as it channeled over her pussy. Cinderella and Jasmine whispered, "Don't you love when we touch you?"

Kairi moaned, "Yessss..."

They allowed their probing touched to continue on its journey to her sweetness. Kairi sighed as their wet touched softly danced over her labia, she could feel the blood run to her engorged folds. Kairi could feel herself burning up inside, she reached out to them and stroked their tight tummies just below their navels, then let her hands wander over their hot pussies.

Cinderella and Jasmine pulled away from Kairi, made her lie on her back, then touched her pussy lips with their index fingers and ran them across her entrance. Kairi inhaled deeply and let out a sigh as they sank their fingers into her pussy. The two girls kissed Kairi's vagina while their hands teased each other's pussies. Both women thrust their fingers all the way into Kairi and swirled them around in an ever increasing motion, Jasmine whispered, "You're in a whole new world of pleasure."

Cinderella said, "She's close to breaking again. Bibidi bobidi-"

BOOM! Kairi came again and splashed their faces, they pulled away from her aching pussy as Snow White, Belle, Aurora and Rapunzel stepped in, carried one limb each and laid her down in the middle of them. Once Kairi woke up, the four encircled her, gently stroked her moist fold, slipped their middle fingers into her pussy, letting them find its own way to her g-spot. They found it and immediately crouched over as Kairi's body reacted from the ecstasy they brought.

Kairi just orgasmed again, but was burning up and knew she had to bring herself to orgasm once again, Kairi then gently rubbed her hard nipples as the other four continued probing every nook and cranny as another spasm racked Kairi's body. She had to bite down on her bottom lip to stifle a passionate moan that wanted to escape.

Snow White, Belle, Aurora and Rapunzel were frantically searching her lean body, feeling every curve. Kairi felt as if their skillful hands found all the right spots.

Then, they eased down Kairi's shoulders, kissing her skin as their went, finally finding her perky breasts. She had amazingly sensitive nipples as Snow White, Belle, Aurora and Rapunzel nuzzled Kairi's erect nipples with their noses, pecking them with their lips, gently nibbling on Kairi's aching nipples, they all went one at a time, taking it all the way into their mouths and sucking back on it. This sent Kairi into a full body shiver as she felt their warm lips make contact with her navel as they continued their journey towards to Kairi's sweetness. Kairi gasped as their warm breaths made contact with her aroused pussy, her supple wet skin was so fantastic to touch. One at a time, they brought her lips to Kairi's engorged labia her folds spread open like a blossoming flower, an alluring sight for Snow White, Belle, Aurora and Rapunzel, who all asked simultaneously, "How do you like that?"

Kairi had worked herself up to the point where she could barely contain her lust, she let things explode quickly and orgasmed. She shivered noticeably as they kissed her pussy one more time, her fingers still buried deep inside Kairi as she squirmed momentarily. Kairi let out a deep moan as the four of them flicked her sex with the tip of their tongues. She rested a little as everyone else got out.


End file.
